Celebration! (album)
"Celebration!" is a the concert album and released on the August 17, 2012. Tracklist # Wiggly Circus Jubilee - 3:15 # Here Comes a Bear - 1:23 # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 2:19 # Ooh It's Captain Feathersword - 3:30 # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (2012) - 4:05 # Occi Tocci Onga - 1:50 # Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport - 1:43 # Here Come Our Friends - 1:49 # Getting Strong! - 1:24 # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog - 1:34 # Henry's Dance - 2:10 # Romp Bomp A Stomp - 1:43 # Dr Knickerbocker - 2:27 # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around - 2:51 # Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush - 2:11 # Up, Down, Turn Around - 0:54 # Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! - 2:00 # The Monkey Dance - 2:34 # Waltzing Matilda - 3:42 # Wiggle 2012 Medley / Let's Have A Party (Instrumental) - 7:09 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by Ben Hardie * Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Carolyn Ferrie * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Caterina Mete, Paul Paddick, Greg Page, Emma Pask,Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Mic Conway, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Lauren Hannaford, Tony Henry, Alex Keller, Steve Pace, Paul Paddick, Greg Page, Emma Watkins * Stills Photography: Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Alex Keller * Graphic Design & Illustration: Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Georgia Kemmis Trivia * This is the last album to feature The Unforgotten Wiggles. * The album was recorded in Dublin, Ireland. * Wiggly Circus Jubilee uses an instrumental track from Alabama Jubilee. * Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star is credited as Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (2012). * The spelling of Okki Tokki Unga was changed to "Occi Tocci Onga". * The booklet shows photos from the concert filmed for the DVD. * When the album re-released to digital platforms as part of the Classic Wiggles series, Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport was cut due to controversies surrounding Rolf Harris in recent years, just as it was on It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. Part of the introduction to that song remains intact at the end of Occi Tocci Onga. * The Classic Wiggles version changes the title of Wiggle 2012 Medley to just "Wiggle Medley". * This is the first album to have the Universal Music Group logo. Goofs * Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names are listed in the song credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:2012 Category:2012 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:Classic Wiggles